neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Neighbours in 2015
2015 was Neighbo urs 31st year in production and the year the show reached its 30th anniversary on the 18th March. Several old faces returned briefly in March for the Erinsborough Festival and just passing through. These included Des Clarke, last seen in 1990, Tom Ramsay, also last seen in 1990 and Guy Carpenter, Janelle Timmins, Vanessa Villante, Sky Mangel and most importantly, Harold Bishop. The season premiere was Episode 7031 - 5 January 2015. It screened in the UK 2 weeks later. The season finale was Episode 7270 - 4 December 2015. Main cast *Paul Robinson - Stefan Dennis *Lou Carpenter - Tom Oliver *Brad Willis - Kip Gamblin *Lauren Turner - Kate Kendall *Karl Kennedy - Alan Fletcher *Susan Kennedy - Jackie Woodburne *Toadfish Rebecchi - Ryan Moloney *Kyle Canning - Chris Milligan *Sonya Rebecchi - Eve Morey *Chris Pappas - James Mason *Mark Brennan - Scott McGregor *Sheila Canning - Colette Mann *Georgia Brooks - Saskia Hampele *Amber Turner - Jenna Rosenow *Bailey Turner - Carlen Mackenzie *Matt Turner - Josef Brown *Terese Willis - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Joshua Willis - Harley Bonner *Imogen Willis - Ariel Kaplan *Naomi Canning - Morgana O'Reilly *Daniel Robinson - Tim Phillips *Paige Novak - Olympia Valance *Nate Kinski - Meyne Wyatt *Gary Canning - Damien Richardson Guest characters *Dennis Dimato - David Serafin *Cat Rogers - Maleeka Gasbarri *Nick Petrides - Damien Foitou *Rain Taylor - *Mary Smith - Gina Liano New Main Character Arrivals *Tyler Brennan - Travis Burns *Aaron Brennan - *Piper Willis - Mavournee Hazel Main Character Returns *Harold Bishop - Ian Smith (17 of February) *Madge Bishop (5 of March,'' ghost vision only'') *Tom Ramsay (18 March) *Lucy Robinson (March) *Hilary Robinson (25 of February) *Des Clarke (17 of March) *Janelle Timmins (11 of March) *Guy Carpenter (18 March) *Vanessa Villante (4 of March) *Lucas Fitzgerald (4 of March) *Sky Mangel (20 of March) *Nina Tucker (16 of March) *Stephanie Scully (3 of October) Departures Of Main Characters *'''Harold Bishop - 20 March *Des Clarke - 17 March *Tom Ramsay - 18 March *Guy Carpenter - 18 March *Matt Turner - 25 March 2015 *Bailey Turner - 1 May 2015 Who Lives Where *No 22 Ramsay Street - *No 24 Ramsay Street - *No 26 Ramsay Street - *No 28 Ramsay Street - *No 30 Ramsay Street - *No 32 Ramsay Street - *Eclipse Apartments, Lassiters - '''Prev Year Neighbours in 2014 'Next Year 'Neighbours in 2016 Episodes *Episode 7031 - 5 January 2015 *Episode 7032 - 6 January 2015 *Episode 7033 - 7 January 2015 *Episode 7034 - 8 January 2015 *Episode 7035 - 9 January 2015 *Episode 7036 - 12 January 2015 *Episode 7037 - 13 January 2015 *Episode 7038 - 14 January 2015 *Episode 7039 - 15 January 2015 *Episode 7040 - 16 January 2015 *Episode 7041 - 19 January 2015 *Episode 7042 - 20 January 2015 *Episode 7043 - 21 January 2015 *Episode 7044 - 22 January 2015 *Episode 7045 - 23 January 2015 *Episode 7046 - 26 January 2015 *Episode 7047 - 27 January 2015 *Episode 7048 - 28 January 2015 *Episode 7049 - 29 January 2015 *Episode 7050 - 30 January 2015 *Episode 7051 - 2 February 2015 *Episode 7052 - 3 February 2015 *Episode 7053 - 4 February 2015 *Episode 7054 - 5 February 2015 *Episode 7055 - 6 February 2015 *Episode 7056 - 9 February 2015 *Episode 7057 - 10 February 2015 *Episode 7058 - 11 February 2015 *Episode 7059 - 12 February 2015 *Episode 7060 - 13 February 2015 *Episode 7061 - 16 February 2015 *Episode 7062 - 17 February 2015 *Episode 7063 - 18 February 2015 *Episode 7064 - 19 February 2015 *Episode 7065 - 20 February 2015 *Episode 7066 - 23 February 2015 *Episode 7067 - 24 February 2015 *Episode 7068 - 25 February 2015 *Episode 7069 - 26 February 2015 *Episode 7070 - 27 February 2015 *Episode 7071 - 2 March 2015 *Episode 7072 - 3 March 2015 *Episode 7073 - 4 March 2015 *Episode 7074 - 5 March 2015 *Episode 7075 - 6 March 2015 *Episode 7076 - 9 March 2015 *Episode 7077 - 10 March 2015 *Episode 7078 - 11 March 2015 *Episode 7079 - 12 March 2015 *Episode 7080 - 13 March 2015 *Episode 7081 - 16 March 2015 *Episode 7082 - 17 March 2015 *Episode 7083 - 18 March 2015 (30 years since the first episode was broadcast) *Episode 7084 - 19 March 2015 *Episode 7085 - 20 March 2015 *Episode 7086 - 23 March 2015 *Episode 7087 - 24 March 2015 *Episode 7088 - 25 March 2015 *Episode 7089 - 26 March 2015 *Episode 7090 - 27 March 2015 *Episode 7091 - 30 March 2015 *Episode 7092 - 31 March 2015 *Episode 7093 - 1 April 2015 *Episode 7094 - 2 April 2015 *Episode 7095 - 3 April 2015 *Episode 7096 - 6 April 2015 *Episode 7097 - 7 April 2015 *Episode 7098 - 8 April 2015 *Episode 7099 - 9 April 2015 *Episode 7100 - 10 April 2015 *Episode 7101 - 13 April 2015 *Episode 7102 - 14 April 2015 *Episode 7103 - 15 April 2015 *Episode 7104 - 16 April 2015 *Episode 7105 - 17 April 2015 *Episode 7106 - 20 April 2015 *Episode 7107 - 21 April 2015 *Episode 7108 - 22 April 2015 *Episode 7109 - 23 April 2015 *Episode 7110 - 24 April 2015 *Episode 7111 - 27 April 2015 *Episode 7112 - 28 April 2015 *Episode 7113 - 29 April 2015 *Episode 7114 - 30 April 2015 *Episode 7115 - 1 May 2015 *Episode 7116 - 4 May 2015 *Episode 7117 - 5 May 2015 *Episode 7118 - 6 May 2015 *Episode 7119 - 7 May 2015 *Episode 7120 - 8 May 2015 *Episode 7121 - 11 May 2015 *Episode 7122 - 12 May 2015 *Episode 7123 - 13 May 2015 *Episode 7124 - 14 May 2015 *Episode 7125 - 15 May 2015 *Episode 7126 - 18 May 2015 *Episode 7127 - 19 May 2015 *Episode 7128 - 20 May 2015 *Episode 7129 - 21 May 2015 *Episode 7130 - 22 May 2015 *Episode 7131 - 25 May 2015 *Episode 7132 - 26 May 2015 *Episode 7133 - 27 May 2015 *Episode 7134 - 28 May 2015 *Episode 7135 - 29 May 2015 *Episode 7136 - 1 Jun 2015 *Episode 7137 - 2 June 2015 *Episode 7138 - 3 June 2015 *Episode 7139 - 4 June 2015 *Episode 7140 - 5 June 2015 *Episode 7141 - 8 June 2015 *Episode 7142 - 9 June 2015 *Episode 7143 - 10 June 2015 *Episode 7144 - 11 June 2015 *Episode 7145 - 12 June 2015 *Episode 7146 - 15 June 2015 *Episode 7147 - 16 June 2015 *Episode 7148 - 17 June 2015 *Episode 7149 - 18 June 2015 *Episode 7150 - 19 June 2015 *Episode 7151 - 22 June 2015 *Episode 7152 - 23 June 2015 *Episode 7153 - 24 June 2015 *Episode 7154 - 25 June 2015 *Episode 7155 - 26 June 2015 *Episode 7156 - 29 June 2015 *Episode 7157 - 30 June 2015 *Episode 7158 - 1 July 2015 *Episode 7159 - 2 July 2015 *Episode 7160 - 3 July 2015 *Episode 7161 - 6 July 2015 *Episode 7162 - 7 July 2015 *Episode 7163 - 8 July 2015 *Episode 7164 - 9 July 2015 *Episode 7165 - 10 July 2015 *Episode 7166 - 13 July 2015 *Episode 7167 - 14 July 2015 *Episode 7168 - 15 July 2015 *Episode 7169 - 16 July 2015 *Episode 7170 - 17 July 2015 *Episode 7171 - 20 July 2015 *Episode 7172 - 21 July 2015 *Episode 7173 - 22 July 2015 *Episode 7174 - 23 July 2015 *Episode 7175 - 24 July 2015 *Episode 7176 - 27 July 2015 *Episode 7177 - 28 July 2015 *Episode 7178 - 29 July 2015 *Episode 7179 - 30 July 2015 *Episode 7180 - 31 July 2015 *Episode 7181 - 3 August 2015 *Episode 7182 - 4 August 2015 *Episode 7183 - 5 August 2015 *Episode 7184 - 6 August 2015 *Episode 7185 - 7 August 2015 *Episode 7186 - 10 August 2015 *Episode 7187 - 11 August 2015 *Episode 7188 - 12 August 2015 *Episode 7189 - 13 August 2015 *Episode 7190 - 14 August 2015 *Episode 7191 - 17 August 2015 *Episode 7192 - 18 August 2015 *Episode 7193 - 19 August 2015 *Episode 7194 - 20 August 2015 *Episode 7195 - 21 August 2015 *Episode 7196 - 24 August 2015 *Episode 7197 - 25 August 2015 *Episode 7198 - 26 August 2015 *Episode 7199 - 27 August 2015 *Episode 7200 - 28 August 2015 *Episode 7201 - 31 August 2015 *Episode 7202 - 1 September 2015 *Episode 7203 - 2 September 2015 *Episode 7204 - 3 September 2015 *Episode 7205 - 4 September 2015 *Episode 7206 - 7 September 2015 *Episode 7207 - 8 September 2015 *Episode 7208 - 9 September 2015 *Episode 7209 - 10 September 2015 *Episode 7210 - 11 September 2015 *Episode 7211 - 14 September 2015 *Episode 7268 - 2 December 2015 *Episode 7269 - 3 December 2015 *Episode 7270 - 4 December 2015 Category:Neighbours year by year.